In handling filament tows as in manufacturing staple fibers it is customary to stretch the tow to separate the filaments that adhere together from each other. Examples of the prior art are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,803, as well as German Patent Application Nos. 1.810.902 and 2.125.711.
The function of the apparatus and method of the invention is to loosen and spread a filament tow continuously and effectively.